Madagascar meets Sam and Cat
by FireSpeed
Summary: The Madagascar gang meets Sam and Cat. Like it? Read it!
1. All aboard!

Sam:Dang it, we took the wrong plane!  
Cat:Look on the bright side.  
Sam:What is the bright side?  
Cat:There is no bright side actually.  
Sam:Maybe we can hitch a ride on that train.  
Sam and Cat went towards the train.  
Cat:Ooooh, a circus.  
Sam:I'm not riding a circus train all the way home.  
Cat:But it could be fun.  
Sam:Well...  
Cat shook Sam.  
Cat:Please...  
Sam:Alright, fine.  
Cat:Yay.  
Sam:As long were heading home, alright.  
Cat:This is so awesome.  
Meanwhile...  
Alex:Wow, that really paid off.  
Marty:We're going to Los Angles.  
Gia:It's my dream to go to California.  
Melman:Uh guys, 2 girls are on the train.  
All:What?  
Sam:Nice knifes.  
Vitaly:What are you doing here?  
Sam:Who said that?  
Vitaly:Wait, you can understand me?  
Cat:These talking animals are weird.  
Alex:You do know we can hear you right?  
Skipper:They might be mind readers.  
Sam:No we're not, but I don't know how we are communicating.  
Vitaly:Get out.  
Sam:Make me.  
Vitaly pulled out a knife.  
Sam pulled out the butter sock.  
Alex:Whoa, no need to fight.  
Cat:Please, we need to get home to Los Angles.  
Stefano:Good for you, we are going there as well.  
Sam:Tell you what, you get us home, we spread the word about your circus.  
Vitaly:Fine.  
Stefano:Sorry about him, he's not comfortable with new people.  
Gia:I remember that day.  
Melman:Seems it was just like yesterday.  
Gloria:Yeah.  
Alex:It happened so fast.  
Sam:I like fried chicken.  
Marty:Want pie?  
Sam:Pie sounds good.  
Cat:Pie is always good.  
Skipper:All aboard!  
Then the train moves away.  
Off they went ready and prepared to Los Angles.

**TBC**


	2. Morning

Cat woke up by a sweet smell.  
Cat:BIBBLE!  
Cat went on the roof and runs towards Marty's cart.  
Marty:I can't believe I have this bibble all to myself.  
Cat:GIVE ME!  
Soon Cat and Marty are fighting over bibble.  
Cat:It's mine!  
Marty:I found it first.  
Cat:Well, I want it more.  
Marty:MINE!  
Cat:MINE!  
Then they got close to a window and accidentally open the jar. Then all of the bibble went out.  
Cat:Keep it.  
Sam:Good Morning Cat.  
Cat:Good Morning Sam.  
Sam:I'm going to search for breakfast.  
Cat:Kay Kay.  
Sam searched every cart for breakfast. She stop for a strange noise.  
Alex is making present for Gia.  
Sam accidentally fell in Alex's cart.  
Alex:What was that?  
Sam:Sorry about that.  
Alex:Are you spying on me?  
Sam:No, I just came here to thank you for letting us on the train.  
Alex:Oh well, thanks.  
Sam:Do you have any breakfast in here?  
Alex:What?  
Sam:If mama doesn't get breakfast, mama's gonna starve.  
Alex:Eggs and Toast right over there.  
Sam went to the eggs and Alex went back to his project.

6 hours later...

Private:Skipper, all the equipment is set up.  
Skipper:Well done private.  
Private:Really?  
Skipper:Nah.  
Vitaly:I still don't trust them.  
Stefano:Come on Vitaly, they are very nice.  
Vitaly:Remember Dubois?  
Stefano:They are not like that.  
Vitaly:Tell it to the blonde.  
Alex:Actually, Stefano's right.  
Stefano:Alice agrees.  
Cat:Hahahahahaha.  
Stefano:What?  
Cat:You said Alice instead of Alex.  
Stefano:That is the name.  
Marty:Stefano, ready to fly?  
Stefano:Si.  
Alex:Give them a chance, you might like them.  
Gia:They said they will spread the word.  
Melman:Not everyone knows our circus.  
Vitaly:Alright, I'll give them a chance.

Sam:Dice, we will get home.  
Dice:Well, you better hurry fast because your next babysitting is 2 days.  
Gia:Who are you talking to?  
Dice:Who's that?  
Sam:Dice, Gia, Gia, Dice. Fortunately, we met a taking circus.  
Dice:Well hi.  
Alex:Gia?  
Gia:Yes Alex.  
Alex:I made you this.  
He pulled out a crown and necklace.  
Gia:It's beautiful, thank you so much.  
Then they kiss.  
Sam and Dice:Ewww.

**TBC**


	3. At Home

1 hour later...  
Sam, Cat and Dice (From the Laptop) watched them practice.  
Sam is starting to think that Vitaly is not such a bad guy after all.  
I mean, he can fit himself in any small hole.  
When practice was over, Sam and Cat said bye to Dice because the laptop is almost dead and they left the charger at home.  
Sam:You know, I think I was wrong about you.  
Vitaly:What makes you think about that?  
Sam:You can fit in any hole.  
Vitaly:Well, it takes years.  
Cat:Yay a friendship going.  
Sam:Well Cat, we made some friends.  
Cat:Yep.  
Sam:Tomorrow we get home.

Tomorrow

Sam:We're home.  
Cat:Yay.  
Alex:It's been nice knowing you.  
Sam:Well, bye.  
They handshake each other.  
Skipper:We got a problem here.  
Alex:What is it Skipper?  
Skipper:We ran out of juice.  
Alex:You mean we're stuck here?  
Skipper:No we ran out of juice boxes.  
Alex:Even worse.  
Skipper:And we also run out of gas.  
Alex has a angry look.  
Marty:On the bright side, we got to Los Angles.  
Gia:This is so exciting, my bathroom break in California.  
Gia runs to there bathroom.  
Sam:Rock Paper Scissors who get's the plunger?

**TBC**


	4. Hurry Out!

Night...  
Dice:Ok, pillows and blankets for them.  
Skipper:Thanks hippie.  
Dice:Thanks?  
Dice went back home.  
Alex:Ok guys, their babysitting job is at 1:00 PM, so we go onto roof and back the train.  
Marty:I like where this is going.  
Cat:Yay, sleeping with the circus.  
Sam:Cat, go to sleep.  
Cat:Kay, Kay.  
Sam:Good Night.

Morning...  
Sam: (Yawn) what time is it?  
Cat:Sam, 15 minutes until the kids get here.  
Sam:I got to get ready fast.  
13 minutes later...  
Sam:I'm ready.  
Skipper:Operation get out is on the go. Rico?  
Rico barfed out a rope with a grappling hook.  
Skipper throw the rope in the air.  
Skipper:Rope secure.  
Cat:1 minute left.  
One by one got on the rope.  
Marty:Ok. He tried getting on, but he doesn't have fingers.  
Cat:30 seconds.  
Alex:For crying out loud...  
Alex is the last one to be on the rope and pull Marty's tail.  
Marty:Ow ow ow, hey I just have my tail redone.  
Cat:Just on time.  
Skipper:Rico.  
Rico sucked the rope back in. By then, there was a knock on the door.  
Cat:Showtime.  
Cat opened the door.  
Woman:Hello, these are my kids, Jason and Tom.  
Jason:Hello.  
Tom:Nice to meet you.  
Cat:Wow, great names.  
Jason and Tom:Thanks.  
Cat:I'm Cat and that's Sam.  
Sam:Hi.  
Woman:I'll be back at 5:00 PM.  
Cat:Kay Kay.  
Then the mother left.  
Sam:So, what do you wanna do?  
Jason:Show us around the house?  
Sam:Sure, ok over there we have the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

Gloria:Is it all ready?  
Kowalski:All ready to go.  
Skipper:All aboard!  
Melman:About how long when we get there?  
Kowalski:About 9:00. 

**TBC**


	5. I don't know? :3

**Me:Warning, this chapter may cause uncontrollable laughter. Slender Man:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He runs and crashes. Me:Enjoy. **

Kowalski:Skipper, according to my results, we won't make it it time.  
Skipper:I'm afraid that will happen. Attention, this is your conductor speaking. Hang on something tight, because we are going off tracks.  
Alex:Oh noes.  
The train tipped over and rides on the land.  
All:Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!  
Alex:Skipper, I don't think it's a great idea.  
Skipper:What are you talking about, this is awesome.  
Rico:Kaboom ride.  
Then they ride in random places like the ocean, the ice lake from polar express, elevator, their old home, and more whack up places.

Ocean  
Gia:How did we get in here?  
Vitaly:No idea how it's still driving.

Ice Lake  
Gloria:This looks familiar.

Elevator  
Alex:Going up?  
CreepyPasta's:Sure.  
They went in there. Good elevator music.  
So they use there heads to follow the beat.  
SM:Thanks.  
Alex:Any time.

New York City Zoo  
Julien:Creepy...

Sam and Cat's Apartment  
Marty:How did we get back here?

Magic Tree House  
Annie:I wish we can go...  
Gia:Look, the magic tree house.  
Jack:Awkward.

Upside Down  
Stefano:I think I'm gonna be sick.

Phineas and Ferb Roller Coaster  
Phineas:Relax, there just rubber!  
Train: (Troll song)  
Ferb:That's why you should not trust flying trains.

Madagascar 3  
Alex:Please, you got to hide us. Just until the heat dies down.  
Marty:Wait, didn't our franchise ended?  
Gia:Why are we acting again?  
Vitaly:Just get back on the train.

ASDF  
Guy:Die potato!  
Potato:NOOOOOO!  
Train Guy:I like trains.  
Guy:No no no, wait.  
Then the circus train ran over him.  
Guy:Hey, I'm still alive.  
Rico:Kaboom?  
Skipper:Kaboom.

Taco Bell  
Alex:Uh, yes, 280 tacos.  
Man:I don't understand how it's free.

Skipper:We're here.  
Then Skipper heard a weird noise.  
Circus:It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time.  
When Skipper found out, the circus is doing the PBJT dance and song wearing the a banana costume.

**Slender Man:Told you that you'll laugh. Me:HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I run and crash. Slender Man:See? Me:If you didn't then, I'm gonna take your milk away and kiss your forehead. **

**TBC **


	6. Last Chapter

**Me:Now, back to reality. SM:Awwwww. Me:Want some cake? SM:Yeah.  
**

Cat:What time is it?  
Sam:5:30.  
Cat:Kids, what to go see a circus?  
Jason and Tom:We love circus!  
Sam:Then hop on my motorcycle and let's go.  
Jason and Tom:K K.

Private:Eagles have landed.  
Alex:Sam and Cat are here people so we got to make this an awesome shot.  
Marty:Why are you the leader?  
Gloria:We're back at this conversation.  
Melman:Doctor's are always leader's.  
Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman are fighting again about the leader.  
SM:Hey, No fighting!  
Me:I will delete this story!  
They all dropped their jaws.  
Marty:Alex started it.  
Alex:Let's not talk about it.

Tom:Can I have popcorn?  
Sam:Here.  
Jason:Can you pass the water?  
Cat:Here it is.  
Jeff:I could go for some chicken right now.  
Sam, Cat, Jason, and Tom looked up.  
SM:Here you go.  
Jeff:Thanks.  
Sam:Mama want's a piece.  
SM:Chicken for you, you, and you two boys.  
Goomer:Hello.  
Cat:Hi Goomer.  
Goomer:Hi Kitty.  
Cat: (Laughs) He called me kitty.  
Nona:I don't know why I came here.  
Dice:Shush, the show is starting. 

It was amazing! Vitaly jumped through 5 blue fire hoops! Alex and Gia did a triple front/back flips and they were in circles! Marty and Stefano were like rockets with infinite ammo! Melman and Gloria did a wonderful dance underneath the moonlight! The rest did the impossible! AND NOT 1 SLIP UP!

When it was over, Sam and Cat and the rest went backstage.  
Jason:You both are the best babysitter's ever!  
Tom:We surely have a great time!  
Cat:Thanks.  
Sam:There's Alex.  
Alex:Hi Sam, enjoyed the show?  
Sam:Yes, you were amazing!  
Vitaly:I was wrong about you before.  
Jason:We have to spred the word throughout the world!  
Tom:I'll call my friends!  
Marty:That was crack-a-smacking but no slacking!  
Gloria:That dance was so beautiful!  
Melman:It was, but you're the best part of it.  
Gloria:No you are.  
Melman:No you are. 

When Sam and Cat got home...  
Woman:Here's 160 bucks.  
Jason:Mom, can we visit them sometime?  
Woman:Sure.  
Tom:Yay, bye.  
Cat:Bye.  
Sam:Ok, you can come down now.  
Alex:So, we have to leave.  
Sam:Yep.  
Alex:Call me sometime.  
Sam:I'll will.  
Goomer:I like this tiger's hair.  
Dice:It's a loin.  
Alex:Yes and stop touching my hair.  
Goomer:But it's so smooth.  
Nona:I may be old, but that was amazing. It skipped my jeans up.  
Marty:I feel bad for her.  
Nona:What do you mean?  
Marty:I forgot.  
Nona:Ok.  
Cat:Maybe you can come visit us some time.  
Melman:Ok.  
Alex:Bye.  
Sam:Bye.  
**THE END**


End file.
